In viewing information displayed on a two-dimensional screen as obtainable with a cathode-ray tube, for example, it is often desirable to apply the effect of depth to the image displayed, for the purpose of providing the viewer with a more realistic representation. The effect of depth in conjunction with a two-dimensional display is also found generally to be more pleasant to viewers.
Whereas devices with two-dimensional displays in conjunction with depth have been known in the art, such devices have been complex in design and construction, and have not been feasible to fabricate and use for commercial purposes. Such devices in the past, furthermore, did not provide the effects of depth in a manner which was found realistic and convincing by the viewer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which is operated in conjunction with a two-dimensional display so as to impart the effect of depth to the image observed by the viewer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in design and construction, and provides the effects of depth in a realistic and convincing manner to the viewer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional display system which has a substantially long operating life.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which requires substantially little maintenance in operation.